Koizora
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Koizora: Sailor Moon style Usagi is a girl who wants to fall in love but doesn't know how. One day she loses her phone but finds it with help of an unknown guy. The guy calls her everyday and soon gives her the experiences she'll never forget. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

So, if you haven't seen/read Koizora, I recommend that you do before reading this but either way, I am trying to do it the same, I am actually watching the movie to make it the same, but I will give up after a few chapters.

I do not own Koizora or Sailor Moon. Mika and Naoko do. This will contain some slightly disturbing scenes, though I am going to tone it down, and I am not sure if the inner or outers will appear. Please enjoy.

Oh, this is based on the movie.

* * *

_I can't erase this lonely heart that keeps on remembering._

_Every day I live, I live with you, and with all the_

_things we'll never do._

_Heaven holds a place for souls like mine._

_Try to leave my troubled past behind._

_You know it's so damn hard letting go…_

_Standing here, holding my heart in my hands._

_Yes, I am…_

_Trying to live every day the best I can._

_-"Best I Can" The Chris Perez Band_

* * *

"Hello. I'm about to get on the train… Yup, I asked for a three day leave… Eh? Can you come pick me up? Thanks, I'll see you later. Yup." A woman said into her phone.

Scenery passed as the woman looked out her window.

'_If I had not met you that day, then I would not have experienced that pain and sadness, and memories filled with tears, but, if I had not met you, I would also have not experience that joy, excitement, and memories filled with tears. But, if I had not met you, I would also not have experienced that joy, excitement, preciousness, and the feeling of absolute happiness. How are you now? I… continue to love the vast blue sky.'_ A woman thought, while folding paper into a crane and placing it on the window, looking out to sky.

* * *

_*Seven Years ago; Freshman Year*_

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. She just stared at herself and then took something out of her pocket. She put on lipgloss before going back to her classroom with her friends at lunch.

"Usagi, you're so slow." Her friends said.

"Sorry."

"Ah, lipgloss? Could it be that you have someone you like now?" Her friend asked.

"No, though I do want to fall in love but I don't know how to start." Usagi replied.

"Well I already have someone I like." Her best friend Aino Minako said.

"Really who?" they exclaimed.

"Class D, Motoki." She said.

"Motoki?" Usagi asked confused.

"Ah, you should probably give up. Someone with earrings like that… He's probably not a good guy." Their companion said, waving her hand while searching for something in her bag.

"Why would you say that?" Minako whined.

"Really you should probably…" The girl said, and Usagi looked at them confused.

"What are you looking at?" Minako said, taking something away from her.

"You can't look! Don't!" The girl cried, standing to retrieve it but Mina holding it away. "Don't! No! No! No!"

"You're the one that has gone crazy about boyfriends." Minako said, holding a note book with hearts and names.

"Do you have a problem with it?" She said, plopping back down in her chair, giving up.

"I don't but why do you collect so much information for?"

"Three months of high school life has already passed, I really hope something happens over spring break." She said, looking at the ceiling with a dreamy look. "Quickly, give it back."

"No way!"

"Give it back!" She said.

"Don't fight, don't fight!" Minako exclaimed.

* * *

"Ah…he's not here." Mina said sadly, standing by classroom 1-D.

"Let's go already." The girl said.

"Ah…" Minako said.

"Don't stand in front of class D so long." Usagi said, trying to pull her friend away.

"I know." Minako complained.

They started to walk away when two people came were coming. It was a blonde guy with a black-haired guy.

"He's walking towards us… he's so cool." Minako said.

"Which one?"

"Of course the guy with blonde hair." Minako exclaimed, while Usagi looked wary. Motoki walked up to them.

"Um, I'm Motoki, from class D, do you know me?" He asked Usagi, who shook her head. "Then, let's exchange phone numbers, okay? Will you tell me your number?"

"I want to exchange numbers with you." Minako said and with that Usagi began to walk away, bumping into the black-haired guy. They stared at each other.

"Excuse me." She simply said before running around the corner, with him watching her. As soon as she was out of sight, she sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I got the number, but the one Motoki wants is you." Minako said, after finding Usagi, sadly.

"Minako."

"Then promise me, you won't get with Motoki."

"I promise, even if you give me one million yen, I won't." She said, as Minako grinned.

* * *

Usagi was walking to school, as people passed by her.

"Usagi!" Minako said, catching up to her.

"Good Morning!" They both said.

"I spent two hours doing makeup. Fake eyelashes are really difficult." Minako said, pointing to her face.

"Why did you suddenly want to put on makeup?" Usagi asked, slightly confused.

"I still want to get with Motoki." She said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup!"

"But… your fake lashes are a bit slanted." Usagi said, looking at her face, and grabbing her arm.

"Eh? Help me fix it." Minako said.

"Don't move." She said as she attempted to fix it. "I took it off."

"What are you doing?" Minako said, trying to get the lash as Usagi held it away, trying to look at it.

"Wait!" She said.

"Give it back!"

"Wait let me see it." She said as Minako tried to take it away.

_The me at that time, still did not know that love had already came by my side._

* * *

If you seen it, you can tell it's the same. I am watching and writing it at the same time. Please review. Oh but the ending will be different…or will it?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

* * *

"Not here, not here, not here, not here either." Usagi said, looking in her bag and searching by the desk surrounding hers.

"Do you me to call you again?" Minako said, sitting on a desk nearby looking at her phone, while holding something to her chest.

"Yes." Usagi said, looking in the cubbies at the back of the room. "How can I not have my cellphone over break? It's not her either, this is really…"

"I'm calling." Minako said, holding her phone to her ear. Usagi looked at the ground, thinking, before snapping her head up.

"I might have dropped it in the library." She said before running out the room. Arriving, she pulled open the door and began to search around the tables. Suddenly, she heard her ringtone playing. She looked around before walking towards a bookcase. There was her phone, propped up in between two books. Grabbing it, she answered.

"Mina, thank you, I found it."

"That's good." An unfamiliar male voice said.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, cautious.

"Secret." He said in a playful voice. Usagi stood there confused.

"See you, Usagi." He said, before she heard that he hung up.

Searching her phone, she found that it didn't match any numbers and that there were no messages in her inbox. She dialed the number.

"What is it?"

"Um, I'm the owner of the cellphone you found." She said.

"I know, I already saved your number." He said, laughing.

"All the addresses of the people in my phone are gone."

"I deleted it." He said, and her eyes widened.

"Why…?" She cried.

"Does losing those numbers upset you that much? If the person really wants to talk to you, they will definitely call you."

* * *

"I'm home." Usagi's younger brother, Shingo said.

"Welcome back." Her mom and dad said. Her dad was watching television, while her mother was serving dinner. Shingo sat at the chair next to his sister.

"I'm very hungry." He said.

"I want to eat first." Usagi said, grabbing the chicken off the plate, placing it on hers, when she received a text message.

"Thank you for the meal." Shingo said.

[_Did you find your cellphone?_

_Minako] _

Usagi turned away from her brother as she began to reply. Shingo saw that and began to take her food from her plate and began eating it.

[_I found it_] Usagi wrote and sent it. Closing her phone, she began to turn to her plate and saw that there was nothing left. She looked at her brother and saw that he was eating it.

"Bro, aren't there more in the plate?" She cried.

"Who said you could start?" Shingo asked.

"Then everything in this plate is mine." She said, and began to grab some off the plate. Shingo began to do the same. "You're not allowed to take!"

"What's wrong with taking one?"

"You took too many."

"Speak for yourself."

"Mind your own business." She said, as they began laughing.

"Both of you, remember to leave some for your father." Their mother told them.

"Okay." They both said.

"I'll just have some vegetables and rice." Their father said.

"If only you were so nice to me also…" Their mother told him.

"I am, aren't I?" He asked, with his wife rolling her eyes.

"Right, dad, when can you take time off of work?" Shingo asked.

"Ah! I really want to go to Hokkaido, how about you guys?" Their mother asked.

"Agreed." Both of them said.

"This year we probably won't be able to go. I'm really busy at work." He said.

"Eh…?" They all said, disappointed.

"Why don't you go with Sashi's scholarship money?" He asked Shingo.

"There is no way I could afford it." Shingo replied.

"Got it!" Usagi exclaimed, getting food off of his plate.

"Wait a minute, Usagi. Look at you." He said, as they watched her eat it and laugh.

"You two aren't kids anymore." Their mother said, as they all laughed and continued to eat their dinner.

* * *

Usagi was sleeping when her phone rang. Waking up, she answered.

"Hello." She answered, half-asleep.

"It's me." The male voice said.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked.

"You've slept already huh? Your sleepy voice is really cute." He said.

"I'm awake." She said, waking up and sitting up.

"Is my number listed first?" He asked.

"No." She said and hung up, going back to sleep.

* * *

"What is the point of calling me everyday?"Usagi said. She was watching television on the floor and eating an ice cream while her mom was vacuuming.

"You're in the way." Her mother said, making Usagi sit on the couch and the guy laugh.

"Move to one side, she said you're in the way." He said, as Usagi left the living room and walking down the hall.

"Don't you have any other friends?" Usagi complained.

"Usagi's mother seems to be at home all the time." He said.

"Are you listening to what I say? And stop calling my name." Usagi said.

"What's the matter? We're friends right?" He said, while she entered her room and sat on her bed.

"Then, tell me your name. And what year and class you're in." She demanded.

"Ah, you've started becoming interested in me." He teased.

"That's not it, I just feel like it's not fair." She retorted.

"My name is… Secret~" He said, laughing, causing her to hang up and start eating her ice cream again.

* * *

"Then how about your eyebrows?" Usagi asked, sitting on the windowsill with fireworks booming behind her.

"Very thick." He said.

"Very thick…" She repeated, drawing it on a piece of paper. "And your mouth?"

"Sexy lips." He said playfully.

"Sexy lips." She repeated, drawing it. It was a weird looking person, so she gave up. "What about the inside? What kind of personality do you have?"

"Inside? I'm a kind man. I even helped return your cellphone."

"Liar." She said, giggling.

* * *

"What else do you like?" He asked, while she was taking a bath.

"Um… flowers. And also an empty library at school. How about you?"

* * *

"Did you hear? There are ghost in the biology lab room." She told him, opening her fridge, and started to open a water bottle.

"You believe that too? You're so cute." He teased her. She was about to drink out of the water, but stopped when she heard that. "Ah, are you mad?"

"Not at all." She muttered and drank out of the bottle.

"The why are you silent all of a sudden?" He asked, as she began to close the bottle and search her fridge.

"I'm very plain, not cute at all." She reasoned, taking out watermelon slices, putting the plate on the floor to get a slice out.

"What else did you find to eat? Careful not to get fat." He said laughing, causing her to put it back in the fridge.

* * *

"Will you tell me who are you?" She asked, while looking in her mirror and blow-drying her hair.

"I already said it was a secret." He told her, and she put the blow-dryer to the phone.

"So noisy, what are you doing? He asked her, and laughed, doing it again.

"Annoying, annoying, annoying." He cried.

* * *

"It's not fair that you know so much about me." She said, sitting at her desk.

"Not at all." He sang.

"Just tell me, how about a hint?" She reasoned.

* * *

"Now? I'm doing stretching exercises." She said, sitting on her bed, stretching.

"Is your body soft?" He teased.

"It's very stiff, why?"

"No reason." He said and she laughed.

* * *

Usagi sat on the floor, holding her phone to a speaker, while playing music.

"It's a good song isn't it?" She asked.

"Yep, not bad." He told her.

"Usagi, what time is it already." She heard her mother said, outside her door.

"I'm sleeping." She said, turning of the sterio, and climbing into bed with her phone to her ear. She then whispered into the phone, "Got yelled at."

"Then, I'm going to hang up." He told her.

"No way, I'm not hanging up until you tell me who you are. Can we meet when the new school year starts?" She asked when she was under her covers.

"Do you want to meet me?"

"That's not it, I just want to know who you are." She reasoned. She only heard silence. "Hello?"

"Take a look at the sky." He said, and she pulled the covers off.

"It's already morning." She said, getting up.

"Yeah, go look out your window."

She went to her window and opened her curtains, looking out.

"A smoke trail."

"Can you see it?"

"I see it."

"Take a picture of it. It'll be a memory of our morning together." He said

"Okay, I'm hanging up."

"Okay." He said, as she hung up and took a picture, smiling. What she didn't know was that, somewhere out there, he did the same. She looked at the picture and began to yawn.

* * *

"You can't do that. How can you use our house as collateral." Ikuko whispered to Kenji.

"There's no other way, this is the only way I can get a loan." He told his wife, while his children watch him take his wife farther away.

"Then if the company falls, what about our house?"

"What to do?" Usagi muttered.

"Cut the cake first." Her brother said and Usagi shook her head. They looked at the birthday cake.

"No wait a little longer." She said.

* * *

"What's wrong? You sound very down." He told her.

"This birthday was not happy at all. My parents are fighting over things." She said, looking at the present two presents on her table.

"Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday dear Usagi~

Happy birthday to you~" He sang, not so well, causing her to laugh.

"Tomorrow come to the swimming pool before commencement. Even though it's a day late, let's celebrate."

"EH?" She said, wide-eyed.

* * *

Yep haha another chapter down, unknown to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review!

* * *

Minako was doing Usagi's makeup in the school bathroom.

"I'm still a little scared. He sounds nice on the phone, I feel like he's a good person." Usagi admitted.

"Do you want to meet him?" Minako asked her.

* * *

Usagi arrived to the pool. She started to walk around the pool. Seeing no one, she leaned on the fence. She felt a presence behind her and turned around. It was the guy who she bumped into, and the guy she was somewhat afraid of. She began to walk away.

"Usagi." He said, and she stopped and turned around. He started to walk towards her.

"Why are you wearing makeup like that, it's not like you at all." Looking into her face and touching it. Then he held out a small bouquet of flowers.

"Happy birthday. My name is Mamoru."

"It's not like that."

"Even after seeing this, you don't believe me." He said, holding out a picture of the smoke trail on his phone.

"You're not the person on the phone, because, it's too sad. Those flowers are too sad." She simply said, and ran away.

Mamoru looked at the flowers and then her with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Usagi walked into class as it began.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Minako and her friend asked (AN: let's make it Ami, aha she looks kinda like her… short hair and glasses).

"Silver haired, scary person." She told Minako.

"Motoki's friend?" Minako asked.

"Mamoru."

"I heard Mamoru has a girlfriend at another school." Ami said, and Usagi looked up at her in surprise.

* * *

Usagi was walking home right after school in a park when she spotted Mamoru running somewhere, holding a sack. Curious, she followed him. She saw him bend down. When she got close enough, she saw that he was tending flowers. That's when he noticed her watching.

"Woh… Usagi." He said smiling and went back to tending the flowers.

"Those are…"

"I gave them a lot of fertilizer." He reassured her. It was the flowers he was going to give her. She walked up to him in shock.

"Say… You have a girlfriend already don't you?" She asked.

"I used to, not anymore." He said and picked up the hose to water the flowers. He then pointed the hose to Usagi's direction but she moved so that she wouldn't get wet.

"Look." He said. It was a rainbow that was made from the hose and Usagi smiled. "It's your birthday present."

They smiled and then he attempted to spray her with water, causing her to try to avoid it.

_Mamoru was always able to easily win my heart._

* * *

Usagi sat in class taking notes when her phone vibrated. It was from Mamoru.

_[Come to the library now_]

She closed her phone and came with a plan. She raised her hand.

"Teacher." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'd like to go to the medical office." She said and her friends looked at her.

"Are you okay? Go quickly."

"Liar." Ami whispered to Minako, who agreed, as they watched Usagi walk away slowly.

Once out the classroom, she rushed to the library. She opened the library door and no one was inside. She found Mamoru in a private office that was in the back of the library and made by the bookshelves around it. He was writing something on the chalkboard in the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked him when she got close enough.

"Let's cut class."

"Eh?" she said, and he came up to her. He then started to mess up her hair. He laughed and she attempted to fix it.

_Mamoru really liked rivers. My first love was a lot like a river. The waves rolled forward, but rolled everything away with it. _

They were on his bike and passed through trees and grass.

_It rolled on like that, not knowing where it went. I'm already drowning in this flowing river called Mamoru. _

"Lift your head and look." He said. She looked up and saw the sunlight streaming through the trees. "The weathers so good, why don't we buy a lunch box and go to my house?"

"Eh? Wait, you're too fast. Wait too fast, too fast!" She cried as he went fast on his bike, and they laughed.

"Okay, too fast, slow down!" She said, as they went downhill.

* * *

"We're here." He said, and a woman with a helmet appeared.

"Welcome back." She said and walked towards a motorcycle.

"Sis, this is Usagi." Mamoru said.

"Nice to meet you." Usagi said, bowing quickly. The woman looked serious, but then smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

"This way." Mamoru said, grabbing Usagi's arm and pulling her inside.

Inside his room, she looked out the window to see his sister drive away. She then looked around and sat on his bed, proceeding to sit on the floor in a proper manner. He then came back.

"I only found this." He said, holding canned drinks. "Here."

He then sat next to her, smiling.

"Let's take a picture." He said, taking out his phone.

"Sure." She said, putting the drink down. He then put his arm around her, which surprised her, and put the phone in front of them.

"One, two~" He counted and snapped the picture. The picture showed their eyes and the sky behind them.

"That's horrible." She said, giggling.

"Shut up." He said, and started laughing. He then looked at her and kissed her. She was surprised.

"Don't tell me that was your first?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't responding. She avoided his gaze and shook her head.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered. Soon, they ended up on his bed.

_Mamoru, it was the first time I experienced such gentle pain._

She woke up and began to button her shirt.

"Are you going back, Rei?" Mamoru mumbled. She looked at him in shock.

_And really experienced pain that cut my heart. _

She was walking home when she received a text from him.

_[I'm sorry I fell asleep, I hope you get home safe]_

She began to type a reply.

_[Is Rei your ex-girlfriend?]_

She then erased it and started over.

_[Can I trust you?] _She wrote before sending it. Soon she got a reply.

_[Of course] _

She closed her phone and was deep in thought.

* * *

"Hello, Mamoru? I got here too early." Usagi said into her phone, standing by a bus stop. She then sat down. "Okay, I'll wait for you."

She put her phone away and started to fix her lipgloss. A van speed up and stopped in front of her. Men got out and started to take her.

"Wh..What are you doing?" She cried. They put her in the van and drove away. They stopped by a field filled with red flowers and she ran away.

"Stop!" One of them said, and they began to go after her.

"Stop right there!" They yelled.

She fell down and they caught up to her. They began to pull at her clothes.

"I don't want!" She cried, trying to fight back. One of them was taking pictures while the other was looking out. During her struggle with the three men, her phone began to ring, being out of reach.

"No!" She said, as he tore her clothes. She tried to reach her phone but failed.

"Mamoru…Mamoru…" She cried, trying to reach her phone, before giving up.

* * *

She laid there and her phone rang, but she made no attempt to answer.

* * *

It was dark out and she walked.

"Usagi!" A voice yelled. Hearing, she began to run and hide behind a rusty tank.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled again. He then dialed her number. He then stopped.

"Usagi? Usagi!" He said and she started to run away.

"Hey! Usagi!" He yelled, going after her. He grabbed her. He then looked at her ripped clothing.

"I… I… I'm sorry... I'm sorry." She cried, trembling. He then hugged her.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't protect you." He said.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Mamoru repeated.

"Mamoru? Mamoru?" she said, pulling him away and put her hand on his cheek. He was crying. He then looked at her and did the same.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"This is the power of my love." He said, looking into her eyes. She began to cry and he hugged her.

"I… will definitely make them pay for this." He said with a fierce look on his face.

* * *

Usagi sat on the floor in his room. She hugged her knees and stared at the floor.

* * *

Mamoru pushed a guy down. He then kicked another guy, who had blood on his face. He then grabbed his collar.

"We were asked to do this, said we would get paid by a lady named Rei." The guy said, holding the camera to him.

Mamoru grabbed the camera and threw it to the ground, then stomped on it.

* * *

Back in his room, Usagi sat by his sister. She was fixing her clothes.

"We should still go to the hospital. I'll go with you. I've been through the same thing. So I told myself that I have to become strong. But you have Mamoru. So it's okay if you can't be so tough." Matoko (AN: Ironically, in the movie, her name is Minako, but im not sure if they mentioned it... I saw on the Wikipedia.) said as she hugged Usagi.

"Quickly come!" They heard Mamoru say.

"Don't pull me!" A female said.

"Get over here."

"Let go of me!" The woman cried. Makoto looked at the door. Mamoru still didn't appear and Makoto got up and opened the door. Mamoru walked in, grabbing a woman by her hair. He then pushed her down. Usagi got up.

"She's the one that told them to do it." Mamoru said in disgust and the woman looked up at Usagi. She had long black hair and violet eyes filled with hatred. "That is my ex-girlfriend, Rei."

"Stop it!" Rei cried, when Mamoru grabbed her by the hair again.

"Usagi, how should we punish her? One word from you and I'll kill her." He said. Usagi looked at Rei scared, and shook her head.

"I don't want to separate from Mamoru." She said, fear lacing in her voice. Mamoru looked at her, still grabbing Rei by her hair and flung her to the floor. He got up and walked over to Usagi. Rei looked at them, while Makoto, who was watching silently, bent down and grabbed scissors from the sewing box. She then grabbed Rei.

"No, don't do it!" Rei cried. Makoto grabbed her and made her stand, then pushed her against the wall. She then cut her hair, while pulling it, and Rei crying out. Makoto looked over to the couple. Mamoru was hugging Usagi from behind, having his right arm around her neck, and left hand on her head, while Usagi was hugging his arm and peering from it. Usagi looked at Rei in tears.

* * *

Usagi opened the front door and Mamoru was behind her.

"Welcome back." Ikuko said, appearing from somewhere.

"I'm home." She replied, coming in. Her mom looked at her with a confused look. Her daughter was with a guy and her clothes looked horrible.

"Usagi!?" Her father exclaimed, as her mother grabbed her face.

"Sorry, we fell of the bike." Mamoru said. Her father just looked at him, shook his head and shut the door, while Ikuko took her daughter to another room.

* * *

Chapter three finished~  
Please Review... I would have made a cross over but can't seem to find it on here ;3


End file.
